


The Twelfth Throne

by overzealousBelletrist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, CreationStuck, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, I'll try to update often but it probably won't happen, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress, involves war but I probably won't be graphic, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overzealousBelletrist/pseuds/overzealousBelletrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the beginning, before the world, before color and shape and time and space, before anything else, there was water. A formless mass of whirling ocean drifting in the nothingness like a large and empty jewel, waiting to be cut, waiting for it’s color to be shown."</p>
<p>So begins the Book of Skaia, remnant of the old world, word of the gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelfth Throne

"In the beginning, before the world, before color and shape and time and space, before anything else, there was water. A formless mass of whirling ocean drifting in the nothingness like a large and empty jewel, waiting to be cut, waiting for it’s color to be shown.

In time, the ocean roiled, split, and from the depths came Peixes, Her Imperious Vibrance the Empress of Life. First, she separated sea and land, built atmosphere so that the seas would not evaporate and be lost. From the water and within it she drew up life, small creatures and great, mobile and static, creatures to fit into every corner of the new world she had created. She blew life into the atmosphere and called it sky, great and blue and it reflected across the oceans she adored.

Peixes smiled upon her creation for it was good and lovely.

However, she soon realized that she was alone in body, mind and soul on this wondrous earth she had created and populated. From the very deepest part of the ocean, the womb of the earth from which she herself had sprung, Peixes drew Ampora the Hope Bringer.

Ampora brought hope for a future to the creatures of the world and they began to shift and change and evolve to fit the world as it grew and Peixes and Ampora saw that it was good.

Again though, Peixes felt that something was missing and together she and Ampora brought Makara into the world, built from sand and stone and the salt sea. He was chaos and destruction and with his creation discord came upon the land. But discord and destruction were needed in order for newer and improved life to grow, and Peixes saw that it was good and Ampora saw that it was good and the three lived awhile in harmony.

But as Makara grew older and stronger it became harder to contain him and so the Empress called Zahhak into being and, within the Void which he commanded, there was order and solace for the chaos which Makara wrought.

Next came Serket with a stolen star on her back and with it she shed light upon the land and sea. She brought enlightenment to the world and creatures began to stand and use simple tools. The Void was kept in balance by the Light and the Hope by the Rage and The Vibrance was happy with it all.

But still the world did not hold all the aspects it needed and so, from the order of Zahhak’s Void, Peixes pulled Pyrope, The Judge, to makes laws for the land and to create order among the creatures which now spoke in enlightened tongues and had taken to the chaos of Serket and Makara.

Pyrope taught of cause and consequence and Peixes and Ampora and Zahhak all saw that she was right for the job.  
The Mother came after the Discipline, gentle and calm, and she was called Maryam. A healer and a creator through means unlike Peixes the Empress, Maryam brought peace and bounty to the land. Familial ties were made and the creatures of the earth and sky began to settle down, no longer wandering. Maryam gave the world home, and the world was calm.

With families came a need for love and so, from within a deep cave, Leijon peeked and brought Heart to the world and it balanced out Mind and Peixes was exceptionally happy with this aspect of the world for all creatures desire love, even the gods.

However, the world cannot all be rose-colored and so Doom fell from the sky and he was called Captor and he commanded war and structured death and foretold both failure and success and the many facets of both. And the other gods were glad to welcome their new brother as they had been with all those who came before.

By this time, the world had grown quite a bit, however creatures were slave to duty. To reproduce and to die to make room for new generations and the air had become stagnant in the world. Until one day breeze came and Breathed into the atmosphere again and brought new vigor to the creatures of earth and sky and ocean and all between. Nitram ruffled the waves and set leaves to whirling and clouds learned to move as he shifted the skies.

Finally, Megido was brought to life and each of the others added something to her and she was Time and she allowed the world to move forward in a linear manner and there were eleven.

Peixes was pleased with how far her world had come and she named it Skaia and she promised the other gods that it belonged to all of them and that they would each have a share of it. And so, together, they split Skaia into eleven lands and each took one and had their temples built there by humans who praised and worshipped them.

Peixes commissioned Zahhak and Captor to craft golden thrones, eleven in all, for each of them to sit on in the Realm of the Gods. The splendid thrones were set in a circle around the Fourth Wall, a window which would show the gods any place they desired to see below. 

But, just as the final throne was being placed, Megido had a vision of a twelfth throne. Taking it as an omen, work was started on this twelfth throne and it was set between those of Megido and Peixes in the ring. 

The gods remained in their realm, watching the humans which lived on Skaia, sending them blessings and curses day by day. The twin moons passed and the sun set and rose. Years flew by and the final throne was never filled.

And, down in the many lands of Skaia, the humans praised their gods and honored them as they went about their lives."

~Book of Skaia, transcribed by Wayward Vagabond, 26 V.C.E.


End file.
